


Extras

by biclarisselarue



Series: Office Rivals AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biclarisselarue/pseuds/biclarisselarue
Summary: Some extra scenes from the Office Rivals AU.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Office Rivals AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738993
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Reyna think?

Reyna wishes she could unsee it. Like, _really_ wishes. What could she have possibly done to deserve seeing her two coworkers practically one step away from committing an act of public indecency? She will never forget her lunch in her car again, honestly. 

Unfortunately it’s too late now, and all she can focus on as Percy begins his presentation is the small hickey poking out from behind the collar of his shirt and Annabeth’s satisfied smile, cheeks slightly flushed.

An eternity later, the meeting ends, and Reyna watches carefully as Annabeth makes some comment to Piper, as Percy cuts his eyes over at the sound of Jason’s answering laugh, as Annabeth’s shoulder tenses as if she can feel him watching. She can’t help a small sigh from escaping, and her intern, Nico, tips his chair back slightly, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Why do you sound as if you’re watching some young kids run across your freshly mowed lawn?”

It startles a laugh from her, and Nico grins, pleased. 

“Here’s some advice, kid-”

“I’m, like, two years younger than you-”

“Never become the manager. All your coworkers have secrets, and, somehow, you will find them out. And it will haunt you.”

He snorts, “Dude-”

“Don’t call me dude-”

“You’re not fooling anyone— you love them.”

“Maybe so. Maybe so.” And she finds herself hoping fiercely that Percy and Annabeth eventually realize how stupid good they are for each other, in more ways than one.

A week later, as she watches Annabeth ‘casually’ stretch and tell Jason she’s going to get a drink of water not even a minute after Percy leaves his own cubicle, Reyna smacks a hand against her forehead and reaches for her phone, getting up to shut her office’s door.

“Babe. They’re doing it again.” The sound of her wife’s laughter comes through the phone, and Reyna beams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Jason & Piper think of Annabeth's mystery man?

Annabeth finishes typing out a text to Percy on her phone, biting her lip as she smiles, and looks up to see Jason leaning his head on Piper, both of them staring intently at her from the other side of Jason’s couch. She frowns.

“What?”

They exchange a meaningful look which only serves to deepen Annabeth’s frown.

“What?” She rolls her eyes at having to repeat herself and reaches over with her foot to poke Piper’s side. “Tell me, you absolute dicks.”

Piper fakes a pained gasp, clutching Jason’s hand in order to bring it up to her chest dramatically — completely missing the way he blushes in response — but her grin hides nothing.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t notice? That’s just hurtful, Chase.” 

If Annabeth was trying to remain nonchalant, the quick glance down at her phone and slight blush on her cheeks immediately gives her away. 

Jason chimes in with a, “You don’t need to tell us anything you don’t want to though,” and nudges Piper’s shoulder teasingly. She nudges back, grinning, and insists, “But we would love to know, so we can finally tease you about whoever this mystery person is. I mean, it must be at least three months now since I’ve seen you even take a first glance at someone at a bar, let alone a second. But, also, mainly to support you, of course.” She finishes with a serious nod, and Annabeth laughs.

“It’s nothing serious—

“But you want it to be?” Jason says gently, voice so understanding that Annabeth wants nothing more than to tell them everything. 

“... Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She tries for a small smile but can see it did nothing to reassure either of them by the way Jason’s mouth tightens and Piper scooches them closer towards her. “Look, I don’t want to say anything else, okay? It would get my hopes up, further than they already are, and I’m just trying to enjoy what it is right now. Please.”

Piper nods and changes the subject to the new mural downtown, not without reaching out to gently squeeze Annabeth’s shoulder. Hopefully, she’s in the clear for at least a little bit longer. 

The next day though, she catches Jason eyeing Percy more carefully than he has before, trying to casually start a conversation about if he thinks Rachel is cute or not, and she shakes her head ruefully, simultaneously endeared and concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth go on a not-date that's definitely a date.

“Annabeth, I can’t do this.”

The seriousness of his voice doesn’t stop her from laughing at him as she skates backwards, both of her gloved hands clasped tightly in his. 

“I’m just going to let go for two seconds, okay? And I’ll be right beside you to ensure that you don’t fall on your ass. Again.” 

Percy tightens his grip on her, eyes widening. “Chase, I swear to god if you let go of me right now, I’m going to—” She lets go. For a moment it’s fine. He keeps gliding smoothly and even starts to grin victoriously, but one of his skates catches slightly on the uneven ice and he falls, faster than he could have anticipated. Percy feels his heart rate speed up as he desperately tries to windmill his arms to catch his balance. He shuts his eyes, certain this is the end. 

Then, familiar, strong and certain arms loop themselves under his arms and around his waist to keep his upper body upright (the way it should be). His legs flail slightly, still trying to find a good stance, but eventually, once steady and secure, he opens his eyes to find Annabeth holding back a laugh, her own eyes bright and crinkled, inches from his face.

“My nemesis and my hero,” he says faintly. She plants a soft kiss on his lips, warm in the cold air of the skating rink, and, _okay_ , he thinks, _this might be worth the clear danger of learning how to skate_. It’s half an hour before the rink closes, and they’re pretty much alone, except for one or two more serious skaters doing laps on the outside. Annabeth’s cheeks are flushed from exertion and the cold, a knitted hat pulled firmly down over her ears and forehead, loose curls escaping out the bottom, and Percy feels his heart twinge— something it seems to be doing a lot as of late. 

Captivated, he watches as she sticks her bottom lip out in a mock pout. “Aw, my poor baby. Will it make you feel better if I get us hot chocolate?” 

Percy nods his head, opening his eyes widely in a faux innocent look. “I think that will heal my bruised ego,” and here he lets out a dramatic sigh, “but what about my bruised ass?”

A wink. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” Two hands come down to squeeze said ass teasingly, and Percy rolls his eyes, grinning. Annabeth’s eyes drop to his lips briefly, and when they meet his gaze again, they’re dilated slightly. “I can think of other places I’d rather kiss, though.”

The air changes, heavier, and he can feel his own eyes blown wide, body warm in her grasp and pressed flush together. It feels more private than it should be in such a public space, and he can’t look away from how daring she looks, how sure of _them_ she is. It takes his breath away.

He swallows, mouth dry. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

Leaning impossibly closer, breath warm and sweet across his face, Annabeth whispers, “And if I _can_ keep them?”

Somehow Percy manages to keep his balance as they make their way off of the ice, helped along by Annabeth’s gentle hand in his and the feeling of sheltering something immense and delicate inside of his chest. They get back to Annnabeth’s in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful piece of art done by [random-hallucination](https://random-hallucination.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) on tumblr of Percy!!!!! Please go check them out because their art is phenomenal!


End file.
